Los ojos del Destino
by caasla
Summary: FANDOM SAIHOSHI. Yinn/Leah. Incertidumbre. Dolor. Deseo de venganza. La marca de un ojo que lo llama y lo desafía.- -


Nombre: Los ojos de Destino

Género: Angst, romance.

Personajes principales: Yinn, Leah.

Advertencias: Situaciones de violencia, escenas fuertes

Cantidad de palabras: 3.297.

**Las ****ojos del Destino.**

Luego de días interminables de espera, un pergamino llegó en la pata de un halcón de fieros ojos ámbar. Un hombre tomó con dedos firmes el mensaje y se acercó a otro para susurrarle unas ligeras palabras.

Sentado en el rincón más apartado de la habitación, en las penumbras, allí donde ni la luz ni el calor del amable fuego que crepitaba en el hogar llegaba, había un muchacho que, al oír apenas una o dos palabras de aquello que decían sus mayores, se levantó como un resorte. Un varón de expresión dura pero bondadosa, con su rostro surcado por cicatrices, lo tomó rápidamente del hombro.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?

El joven sólo asintió. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, su voz, muda.

Todos los que estaban en aquella habitación tomaron sus cosas en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a levantar mucho la vista, evadiendo todo posible contacto visual con cualquiera. Sin salir de su mutismo, el muchacho también tomó su espada y los elementos que creía necesarios.

Al instante y sin preámbulos se dirigieron a las cuadras y montaron sus caballos. Nadie hablaba. Salieron en tropel y, apenas dejaron los terrenos del castillo atrás, salieron al galope, recorriendo los espesos bosques que nacían verdes y mortales en los territorios centrales. Se adentraron allí y el joven supo, como en una revelación, que esa noche sería determinante y definitiva. Algo irrecuperable se jugaba, se rompía o se empezaba. Lo seguro era que, a partir de ese momento, las cosas serían distintas.

I-I

El viaje se les hizo interminable. Galoparon con dirección hacia el Oeste durante toda aquella larga y fría noche, sin descansar siquiera, con una esperanza que, con el correr de las horas, se iba apagando poco a poco, pero sin llegar a mermar sus esfuerzos en ningún momento.

No medió palabra en todo ese tiempo.

El muchacho más joven, con cabeza gacha, sumido en el más absoluto mutismo durante aquella larga travesía, no probó bocado y su ansiedad llegaba cada vez más hasta límites inesperados. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sí, pero no podían ocultar la angustia y la agitación que lo carcomían a pesar de todo.

Continuaron su búsqueda, casi sin descansar, por tres días más hasta que la encontraron.

Localizaron la vieja y abandonada construcción en un páramo casi desierto de los territorios centrales. No se oía nada. Sólo el desolado silencio, el viento y la cada vez más pesada sensación de que todo estaba ya perdido.

No había pueblos cerca, ni viviendas, ni rastro de vida alguna alrededor de aquél paraje yermo. Todos se acercaron a la entrada y aguzaron el oído, pero no se oía ruido alguno ni fuera ni dentro de la casa. El silencio más profundo, más horrible abarcaba todo, absolutamente todo aquél asqueroso paisaje perdido en aquel desierto lleno de arena y de sosiego.

El menor de todos ellos hizo un amague para entrar, pero entonces su maestro, aquél hombre con rostro surcado por cicatrices que se preocupaba por él, se adelantó y colocó su mano en el pecho de su discípulo.

-Iré yo primero.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la oscuridad. Cuando salió sólo unos minutos después, el hombre no pudo ocultar su dolor: sus ojos opacos y la expresión contraída de su rostro, siempre pétreo e inmutable, eran inconfundibles.

El más joven no esperó más y entró corriendo a la habitación con el alma destruida, roída y hecha jirones, la poca esperanza que ardía aún en él apagándose súbitamente y evaporándose.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba desmentir la expresión de su maestro, necesitaba seguir creyendo que él iba a estar allí, aún sonriéndole con esos labios que lo hacían enloquecer.

Pocos segundos después, era incontenible, era inconfundible.

El llanto más profundo y más desgarrador jamás oído por los demás destruyó por completo aquél paraje e hizo sucumbir al grupo en el más profundo desconsuelo.

Era una realidad: en aquella habitación, maniatado a una silla se encontraba el cadáver de una persona (o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella).

Leah estaba muerto.

I-I

Cuando los demás entraron, una pegajosa y desagradable esencia de encierro, putrefacción y humedad les pegó de lleno. Haciendo caso omiso a aquella terrible sensación nauseabunda y desoladora que poco a poco iba cayendo sobre ellos como un velo, continuaron avanzando en las penumbras y se toparon prontamente con un cuadro aterrador.

En la última habitación de aquella construcción infernal iluminada apenas con unas pocas velas, pudieron ver que el muchacho más joven que los había acompañado sostenía un cuerpo, que ya poco tenía de humano y lloraba abatido y sin cesar sobre él, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas de puro dolor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer, ni decir, abatidos.

Sólo después de un largo rato uno de los hombres tomó el valor suficiente y alejó, suave pero firmemente al muchacho de aquél cuerpo, que ya estaba en descomposición y mostraba los signos más crueles y tormentosos de violencia.

-Vamos, Yinn. No hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí.

El mentado paró de llorar al instante, callándose por completo, a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaron bajando por sus ojos oscuros, y dejose llevar como a un viejo muñeco de trapo, arrastrado casi, mientras los demás comenzaban a actuar con rapidez luego de sobreponerse.

Salió casi sin fuerzas y la encandiladora luz del sol avasalló su vista. Un gran cansancio y abatimiento lo abordaron y un abismo insondable se abrió bajo sus pies antes de que empezara a caer y caer en aquella negrura infinita en la que pronto se vio sumergido.

Ese fue su último recuerdo de aquella tarde.

I-I

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente, apreció, más allá de la pesadez que lo embargaba por completo, el profundo e ilimitado manto de estrellas que reposaba en el firmamento. Era ya de noche.

Pudo percibir la presencia de su maestro a su lado e intentó rememorar lo sucedido. Un penetrante escozor cruzó su pecho y recordó entonces el cuerpo de Leah, frío, putrefacto y maniatado en aquella oscura habitación.

-Descansa, Yinn.-escuchó murmurar a una voz grave que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Sin embargo, el muchacho de oscuros cabellos azules se incorporó con rapidez, intentando evadir esa sensación de fatiga y vértigo que lo estaba invadiendo y se dirigió con decisión hacia su maestro, que lo miraba impasible, acostumbrado ya a la tempestividad de su alumno.

-Maestro Taiara, por favor. Necesito verlo.

El hombre sospesó durante un momento el pedido del más joven.

El escenario era cruel y, por su reacción en horas vespertinas, sabía lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de su compañero.

Todavía no podía explicárselo. Siempre había pensado que entre Yinn y Leah crecía un muro insondable, una separación neta entre esos dos espíritus tan distintos entre sí. Había creído que su rivalidad natural, con sus personalidades y reacciones tan distintas a veces, sumado a la fiera competencia que se establecía en el entrenamiento de los Guardianes, los distanciaba cada vez más. Y eso pensaba hasta esa tarde, cuando supo reconocer en los oscuros ojos de su discípulo las más sinceras lágrimas de puro dolor.

Lo pensó un segundo. Luego, respondió:

-Sólo podrás entrar si estás recuperado, Yinn.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y tomó aire antes de mirarlo resueltamente.

-Lo estoy, Maestro.-la voz se escuchó firme y sonante.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, entrarás conmigo.

Se levantaron juntos y se dirigieron a la sombría construcción. El joven de oscuros cabellos intentó guardar en su memoria uno y cada uno de los detalles de los movimientos que realizaba y de las cosas que observaba, atesorándolos y concentrándose en escribirlos a fuego en su mente. No quería olvidar.

I-I

Todo estaba tal y como lo había visto hacía unas horas. Recorrió el mismo pasillo oscuro y llegó nuevamente a aquella habitación terrible. Un escalofrío espantoso le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sus dedos volvieron a tocar la fría piel del otro y cuando sus ojos rememoraron la horrible visión del cuerpo de Leah, ahí tendido, mutilado y sin vida.

Sus ojos vagaron por primera vez entonces por la habitación. Frente a la silla donde Leah se encontraba aprisionado se encontraba la siguiente descripción, escrita con sangre.

_No digas que tienes sed, porque te darán un vaso con tu sangre._

_No digas que tienes hambre, porque te servirán tus dedos cortados._

_No digas que tienes sueño, porque te coserán con hilo los párpados._

_No digas que amas a alguien, porque te traerán su corazón putrefacto._

_No digas que quieres al mundo, porque multiplicarán los incendios._

_No digas que buscas a Dios, porque te llenarán de brasas la boca._

_No digas que está bello el rocío que dulcemente cubre los campos,_

_porque en cada gota celeste inocularán pestilencia.__1_

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Su vista se fijó en los cortes, los dedos mutilados, los golpes, los párpados cosidos, las quemaduras… No lo pudo soportar, caminó unos pocos pasos hacia un rincón, tanteando en búsqueda de una pared. El vómito llegó a su boca como un torrente. Su Maestro lo tomó de los hombros y le tendió un pañuelo.

Yinn se mantuvo sentado, estático, unos pocos minutos, sin poder evadir la sensación de desasosiego, asco y dolor que la habitación entera desperdigaba. Sin embargo, se levantó y continuó con la inspección del lugar.

Encontró algunos pedazos de espejo, herramientas y armas rotas, frascos y elementos rotos que boyaban por ahí, restos de fluidos humanos, algunos roedores muertos.

Finalmente se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y habló.

-Maestro Taiara, ¿podría dejarnos por favor un momento a solas?-la pregunta llegó como en un suspiro, leve y grave. El hombre lo miró fijamente y se limitó a asentir.

-Si en cinco minutos no estás afuera, te vendré a buscar.-aclaró antes de retirarse.

Ni bien la puerta se hubo cerrado, Yinn se acercó con pasos trémulos al cuerpo.

Se agachó y lo abrazó con toda la premura que fue capaz, como intentando aferrarse y volverse uno con él. Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus negras orbes. Vio de cerca su rostro, antes hermoso, maltratado, golpeado y cocido. Observó las marcas de la violencia y nuevamente un frío incontrolable y una punzada de dolor lo atravesaron por completo.

Acercó sus labios a los de él y depositó allí un casto beso. Un beso que él deseaba durara por toda la eternidad.

Levantó un poco más el cuerpo de Leah, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos claros de aquél cuerpo, intentando capturar, aunque sea por última vez, la esencia que era tan distintiva de aquél muchacho. Un leve tintineo resonó en el cuarto. Y entonces lo notó: un pequeño objeto metálico apenas brillaba allí, a unos pocos centímetros del brazo de Leah. Yinn estiró su mano y lo tomó. Era la figura de un ojo diabólico, cuyo iris era rojo como la sangre.

Tuvo entonces una sola certeza: No sabía qué era eso o qué simbolizaba, pero Yinn estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la muerte de Leah.

Sacó una larga cadena de su cuello y la observó. Una piedra brillante y azul, regalo de su madre, brilló, reflejando leves tonos iridiscentes al ser atravesada por la levísima luz de las velas. Abrió la cadena y guardó aquél ojo maligno allí, para nunca olvidar, donde fuera que él estuviera, ese fatídico día y recordar que había alguien, vagando por allí, impune, que merecía morir de la forma más horrible y dolorosa posible.

Allí, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su compañero difunto, de su amor, juró venganza en aquellas penumbras que devoraban aquél escenario temible. Yinn sabía que eso no reviviría a su amado; lo sabía muy bien. Pero las cosas no quedarían así. Pasarían años quizás, pero él encontraría al demonio que cometió este crimen y lo haría arrepentir hasta sus últimos momentos de vida, lo haría pagar, le haría ver y sentir el mismo dolor que ahora lo estaba carcomiendo a él por dentro.

I-I

Luego de unos minutos de completo mutismo, en los cuales sus dedos recorrieron toda la piel de su amado, acariciaron sus cabellos, remarcaron las facciones, intentando recordar cada uno de sus rasgos, se incorporó y salió de allí.

Su maestro lo aguardaba fuera de la casa.

-Lamento decírtelo, Yinn,-pudo oírlo murmurar.- pero puede que esta sea la última vez que veas el cuerpo de Leah. Mañana temprano se lo llevaran a la Orden para hacer algunas investigaciones y lo enterrarán probablemente en la fosa común.

El corazón del muchacho de cabellos oscuros se contrajo.

-Pero, Maestro,… ¡Leah era un gran guerrero, un alumno ejemplar! ¡Maldición! Hasta iba a ser nombrado Guardián del Este. Sirvió a la Orden como ningún otro. _No puede ser_ que su sepultura sea el pozo de los infames.-tragó con dificultad cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. La desesperación y el desconcierto lo invadían.- Ahí van los seres más ruines, los más despreciables. ¿Por qué?-la angustia en el tono del muchacho era casi tangible.

-Eso no importa, Yinn.-expresó su Maestro con rostro pétreo y expresión ida.- Fueron órdenes expresas del Supremo. Cualquier evidencia de lo sucedido aquí será destruida luego de las investigaciones.

-Pero… Sus hermanos, su familia seguro querrá tenerlo en sus tierras.-tartamudeó, intentando expresarse.-Estoy seguro que su madre…

Una fuerte bofetada le cruzó el rostro antes de que pudiera terminar, tumbándolo en el piso.

-Yinn, no oses a desafiar las órdenes del Supremo, ¿me oíste?-la advertencia, grave, mecánica, cortante, salió de la boca de su Maestro en un respiro con una fuerza extraordinaria.

Yinn elevó sus ojos y, a pesar de la inexpresividad y fiereza de los gestos de su superior, pudo notar que aquellos ojos brillaban con tristeza y denostaban lo mucho que le dolía la horrible suerte de su difunto discípulo.

El Maestro Taiara se agachó poniéndose a su altura y le murmuró casi imperceptiblemente:

-Lo siento, Yinn, de verdad, lo siento. La decisión es _irrevocable_.

El joven de ojos oscuros se limitó a asentir, completamente ajeno; la última palabra rebotando en su mente

Irrevocable.

Ese término jamás le supo tan amargo como hiel como en ese momento.

La espeluznante y metálica sensación de desasosiego lo invadió nuevamente y el muchacho de cabellos azules sintió que dentro suyo algo se había terminado de resquebrajar, pulverizándose y haciéndose añicos.

Se quedó allí, absorto mirando el paisaje, durante horas enteras, sin moverse. Y eso fue lo último que supo de aquella travesía.

I-I

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, largas semanas habían ya pasado.

Los curanderos se sorprendieron al verlo despierto y gran alboroto se armó aquella mañana en la habitación en la que estaba.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y afiebrado y esa horrible sensación de vértigo no lo había abandonado. Una agonizante sed le secaba la garganta y sus ojos ardían al contacto con la luz exógena. Pero, al menos, estaba despierto.

Su Maestro paso a visitarlo a las pocas horas.

-Yinn, veo que estás con nosotros nuevamente.

El muchacho simplemente asintió.

-Vine para informarte que se iniciará con el rito de los tatuajes en tres días. En menos de un mes te convertirás en el Guardián del Este.-hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Debes estar orgulloso, muchacho.

Pero Yinn estaba demasiado absorto y cansado, su mente, lejana, como para prestar atención a las palabras de su Maestro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pedacito de cielo celeste que se podía vislumbrar desde la estrecha ventana que había arriba.

No sabía porqué, pero de pronto, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, los duros entrenamientos, las pruebas difíciles, los combates mortales, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Una sensación amarga le invadió la boca. Sentía que ser Guardián, aquél objetivo por el que había dado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ya no era importante.

La voz de su superior lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Yinn, superaste las pruebas, eres un gran guerrero. Luchaste para llegar hasta aquí. No te atrevas a dudar.-finalizó con voz aprehensiva

Taiara se dio vuelta, dispuesto a partir. La voz del más joven se alzó, como estrangulada, luego de tanto tiempo de mutismo.

-¿L-Leah? ¿Dónde está?

El hombre de las innumerables cicatrices giró apenas la cabeza y expresó en un murmullo.

-Hace dos semanas su cuerpo fue sepultado, Yinn.- retiró su mirada, incapaz de sostenerla.-Lo siento.

Y entonces Yinn volvió a sumirse en el más completo silencio.

I-I

Tal y como se lo había anticipado su Maestro, los Curanderos no tardaron en iniciar con el ritual de los tatuajes, aún cuando no se había recuperado del todo.

La fiebre volvió a consumirlo, como un fuego abrasante, y nuevamente se vio sumido en aquél sopor, aquel delirio que le arrancaba la consciencia de a ratos y que lo hacía perderse en las tinieblas infinitas.

I-I

Una noche de luna llena, sus sentidos lo despertaron, sobresaltados, al sentir la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

Al instante, intentó adecuar su visión en la oscuridad, focalizando su vista lo más que podía, evitando sentir la pesadez de sus músculos y la lentitud de sus reacciones.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta: Allí no había nadie.

Sin embargo, sabía que había algo diferente en lo que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación sumida en las penumbras y fue entonces cuando encontró una carta en su mesilla.

Yinn la tomó con cierta desconfianza, no sabiendo qué podía haber adentro. Era pesada, de pergaminos gruesos y amarillentos. Al abrirla descubrió que dentro había una pequeña llave de plata y una nota, muy breve, que sólo expresaba "Esto fue lo único que Leah conservó consigo. Cuídalo bien".

Los delgados dedos de Yinn se cerraron sobre aquél objeto largo y metálico y una borrascosa angustia invadió su pecho nuevamente. Las lágrimas, incontenibles, descendieron nuevamente por sus ojos en el más absoluto silencio. Atesoró con rapidez y como pudo aquella llave en su cadena y volvió a sumirse en aquél sopor tan incómodo y tan irresistible que era la inconsciencia.

I-I

Días, meses, años se sucedieron.

En todo ese tiempo Yinn se consagró como Guardián del Este; vivió masacres y ganó combates; mató, vio morir a miles, derramó su propia sangre y la sangre de otros.

Se llegó a convertir en un verdadero Demonio, un ser que él mismo detestaba y condenaba, y se levantó sobre los todos los demás.

Sin embargo, algo atormentaba su espíritu: el deseo de venganza que seguía tan vivo como aquella noche, los recuerdos que no lo abandonarían nunca.

I-I

Sabía que el Destino era caprichoso y por ello supo esperar y ser paciente.

No buscó venganza, ni siquiera intentó averiguar sobre el origen del desgraciado ser que le había arrebatado la vida a pedazos a Leah. Confiaba en que más tarde o más temprano, su camino se cruzaría con el de la impía basura y, sólo entonces, lo haría pagar.

Los ágiles y enmarañados hilos del Destino lo sorprendieron. Su desconcierto fue grande cuando, aquella tarde, el Espectro explicó "Si son los verdaderos Azoritas, lo distinguiréis por una marca roja con forma de ojo en la frente".

-"¿Una marca con forma de ojo?"-su pregunta salió, ansiosa, en un hálito; la emoción recorriendo fuertemente cada una de sus células.

-"Eso es. Si lo que cuentan las escrituras…"-Yinn no supo exactamente que fue lo que continuó diciendo Nieve; su mente se había desconectado en el mismo instante en que comprendió que el momento había llegado. Una insana y desquiciada sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una expresión en la que se mezclaban el triunfo y la locura.

La llave que llevaba colgada tintineó contra el otro dije: la voz de Leah estaba allí, alentándolo e incitándolo a seguir.

La espera estaba dando sus frutos; y reconoció casi al instante la marca grabada en la frente del Azorita.

Aquél ojo demoníaco color carmesí lo estaba esperando. Y él, muy pronto, haría su jugada y cumpliría con su juramento.

1 "Ellos son poderosos", poesía escrita por William Ospina.


End file.
